A new liqueur product has recently been introduced which is provided in a single container having two sub-containers, one for each of two liqueurs. One of the liqueurs is a white coloured cream liqueur and the other is a dark coloured coffee liqueur. The cream coloured liqueur, when dispensed, lies on top of the dark liqueur and presents an aesthetically pleasing and pleasant tasting liqueur drink. Usually, the sub-containers are closed by separate stoppers which are removed for dispensing the liqueurs.
There is a need for a measuring device, particularly for use with the new liqueur product which will facilitate automatic dispensing at a point of sale location such as a bar or restaurant.
More particularly, the invention relates to a dispensing measure for delivery of measured quantities of at least two different liquids, the measure comprising:
a head part having separate engagement means for engagement with the necks of adjacent bottles, each engagement means having a liquid inlet closable by a liquid inlet valve means; PA1 a measuring receiving bowl associated with each liquid inlet, each measuring receiving bowl having an air passageway closable by an air valve means, and a liquid outlet closable by a liquid valve outlet means; and PA1 actuating means for operating the valve means to deliver measured quantities of liquids from the measuring receiving bowls.
GB-A-519,621 describes apparatus for delivering measured quantities of liquids comprising two dispensing devices and a common mixing chamber connected to the outlet members for dispensing a beverage mixture made up of two or more liquids or a solution of a syrup in water.